


Corazón roto... Liberado [Catra O.S]

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra necesita un abrazo, Daño emocional, F/F, Pasado, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, nave de Prime, secuelas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: - "Pronto mis pensamientos se van desvaneciendo... Yo me voy desvaneciendo, perdiéndome en el hilo del olvido. Borrando todo, el dolor, la rabia, la tristeza, la soledad... Nada queda de mi... Ya no tengo el corazón roto". -Catra- Un pequeño One-Shot de lo sucedido con Catra después de haber ayudado a Glimmer en su escape para evitar que Adora llegara a la nave de Hordiano Primero.- Publicación original: 02/08/20- Capítulo que puede tomarse como canonico para la serie "The Beginning of New Stories" colocándolo en el lapso de tiempo entre la primera y segunda temporada.- También puede leerse independientemente sin ningún problema.- Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a la creadora Noelle Stevnson y su crew.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Corazón roto... Liberado [Catra O.S]

**Author's Note:**

> Si no has leído el fic principal no hay problema, puedes leer el One-Shot de forma independiente, aunque habrá detalles que sin duda en el fic desarrolle así que es una oportunidad para que lo lean(? XD
> 
> En fin, disfruten el O.S de Catra que se situa como el número 1 para leerlo en este maratón de One-Shot's y además espero tengan alguna cajita de pañuelos por ahí que la necesitarán :c

_Aquellos clones la tomaron sin cuidado alguno, encajando sus fríos dedos en la piel de sus brazos. Por más que forcejeaba no lograba soltarse de su firme agarre y ellos casi la arrastraban por aquellos fríos pasillos. Sabía bien que su destino sería malo, y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero eso no significaba que la chispa del miedo se instalara en su pecho._

_Su cola se encontraba esponjada, su piel erizada mientras los escalofríos le recorrían sin control. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo._

_—Oh, querida hermanita —la voz de Hordiano Primero la había sacado de su notoria pelea por hacer que los clones dejarán de tocarla con sus estúpidas manos. Cuando la castaña elevó su mirada y puso atención al lugar donde la habían arrastrado, el aire no llegó de inmediato,_ _conteniendolo_ _por varios minutos —. Es bueno tenerte aquí con nosotros._

_Sus pupilas_ _empequeñecieron_ _ante el mied_ o _que crecía cada vez más. La habían llevado hasta aquella camara dónde solían "reiniciar" a los clones._

_—¡¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?! —_ _vociferó_ _con exigencia, buscando ocultar el miedo bajo una capa de rabia y rebeldía, mientras se volvía a remover con brusquedad en el agarre de los clones_ _._

_—No debes resistirte, hermanita_ , _pronto serás liberada de todas esas ataduras_ _que te encadenan y serás recibida en la luz de Hordiano Primero —le respondió el conquistador con voz apacible mientras su mirada se dirigía a aquella zona de agua verde y sus ojos transmitían una abrumadora frialdad —. Hagan que ingrese, hermanos míos —les indicó y el corazón de Catra comenzó a latir con más fuerza mientras comenzaban a arrastrarla a aquella piscina mientras sus pies hacían todo lo posible por afianzarse al suelo para poder retrasarlos_.

_—¡_ _Sueltenme_ _, maldita_ _sea! ¡No! —gritó la de ojos bicolor casi con desesperación, sabiendo bien que aquello no lo soportaría, que el dolor que le esperaba sería abrumador._

_Y justo a la orilla de aquella gran piscina de agua verde un nombre vino a su mente, sintiendo su pecho contraerse. Había evitado que llegara, había evitado que la capturaran, había evitado que estuviera en peligro, y esperaba que se fuera muy lejos, para no ser atrapada por Primero. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de eso estaba segura, pero en aquellos momentos de miedo, de angustia y desesperación... No pudo evitar desear... Que Adora en realidad volviera por ella... Que la salvara de todo eso... Pero no sería así, ella había hecho muchas cosas horribles y nadie se volvería a preocupar de nuevo por ella._

_Entonces, los clones finalmente la lanzaron a aquellas aguas. Catra sintió sus pies tocar el el piso de la piscina y sus cabellos mojados pesaban en su cabeza una vez la sacó del agua, buscando de alguna manera ponerse de pie y salirse de ahí. Pero la figura de Hordiano Primero observándola desde la orilla con varios clones a su lado la congeló en el miedo por unos instantes._

_De pronto, la primera ronda de descargas empezó, haciéndola soltar un grito desgarrador mientras sentía aquella electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo. Había sido corta, pero le hizo perder el aliento y el dolor en su cuerpo había sido horrible._

_Sin darle tregua alguna, una segunda ronda llegó, está vez, un poco más fuerte que la anterior, logrando que sus gritos se volvieran ensordecedores mientras la duración de aquel horrible martirio parecía no tener fin._

_—¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! —gritó Catra de forma suplicante una vez aquella ronda había terminado, estirando sus brazos hacia la orilla. Deseaba salir de ahí con todas sus fuerzas, no podía soportarlo. Su mente cada vez se rompía con cada descarga en todo su cuerpo y el dolor era insoportable._

_—No te preocupes, hermanita, pronto serás liberada de todo el dolor que te atormenta —le aseguró el conquistador dibujando una sonrisa tétrica en sus labios._

_Una descarga más, está vez, las fuerzas en las piernas de Catra cedieron, cayendo de rodillas. Aquella electricidad era más potente y rompió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sus desgarradores gritos se fueron apagando paulatinamente, aún cuando la dolorosa descarga eléctrica seguía dañando todo su ser. Su mente estaba agotada, ya no podía procesar nada, ya no podía pensar ni siquiera en el dolor que aquella situación le_ _infringía... Su mente se había roto y su corazón pareció detenerse unos instantes al igual que su respiración una vez las descargas se detuvieron, solo para volver a latir sin éxito alguno que los pensamientos volvieran a su mente._

_—¡Celebren hermanos, a la más pura entre ustedes! —exclamó Hordiano Primero mientras el agua comenzaba a ser drenada. Aquella chica solo podía escuchar los alaridos de "alegría" de aquellos clones, o el discurso de Primero como algo lejano y ajeno a ella. Los ojos bicolor de Catra se encontraban completamente perdidos, sin vida, como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte de sí misma en el proceso —¡Vamos, hermana mía! ¡Sal y comencemos con tu bienvenida!_

_La cabeza de Catra se elevó, mostrando la_ _inexpresión_ _en su rostro y comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla de la piscina ya casi vacía, donde Hordiano Primero le extendió su mano para que la tomara. Con ello, ella volvió a estar frente a él. Ya no le quedaba nada, ni pensamientos ni voluntad, todo aquello se lo habían arrebatado, y estaba un poco consciente de ello, pero no_ _lucharía_ _... Ya no podía hacerlo. El tiempo pasaba y no podía estar consciente de él, ya no le importaba._

_De pronto Catra se encontraba de pie, mientras detrás suyo estaba un clon con unas tijeras y agarrando su cabello,_ _cortándolo y dejando caer aquellos mechones inservibles en el suelo._

_"Es hora de deshacerse de la vieja tu, deshacer por completo todo lo que te ata al pasado". Había escuchado decir a Hordiano Primero antes y después aquella máscara que usaba había sido destruída por las propias manos del conquistador y su cabello comenzaba a ser cortado hasta volverlo algo "nuevo y manejable"._

_Hordiano Primero se acercó a ella mientras los últimos mechones de su cabello eran cortados y su mano tomó el mentón de la perdida chica_ —. _Tu_ _querida Adora vendrá y vera a la nueva tú, debes estar feliz por ello, querida hermanita._

_Eso era una mentira para Catra... Una cruel y despiadada mentira... Adora no volvería por ella, la había lastimado... Jamás volvería por ella aún si lo deseara. Era lo que se merecía, lo que debía obtener._

_Entonces una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hordiano Primero para después alejar su mano de ella. Un segundo clon llegó con un_ _almohadón que tenía unas pinzas y un chip sobre él._

_—_ _Procediendo a la colocación del chip —anunció el clon que antes había cortado su cabello tomando con las pinzas el objeto y acercándolo a la nuca de la castaña._

_—Ya eres parte de nuestra luz, hermanita —susurró Hordiano mientras el chip era colocado en su lugar y éste se_ _incrustraba_ _en su nuca —. Tú corazón roto será sanado, la rabia y la tristeza serán borrados, tu corazón ha sido liberado —anunció con orgullo mientras los ojos bicolor se tornaban verdes._

_Entonces se hundió en la nada, perdiéndose en un abismo después de maniobrar en un hilo para mantener a flote su poca consciencia... Perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo... Cayendo hasta lo más hondo..._

[...]

La noche atravesaba por la ventana mientras la luz de las estrellas iluminaba la habitación.

Sobre la cama, Adora y Catra se encontraban sentadas frente a frente a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. La castaña mantenía su mirada clavada en sus manos hechas puños sobre sus muslos mientras mordía sus labios. Por su parte, la rubia retenían unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras parecía respirar con algo de irregularidad, la intranquilidad de Catra y su miedo le eran traspasados con facilidad mientras la castaña temblaba ante sus recuerdos.

—Cuando... Sentí el chip en mi nuca... Pronto mis pensamientos se fueron desvaneciendo... Yo me fui desvaneciendo, perdiéndome en el hilo del olvido. Borrando todo, el dolor, la rabia, la tristeza, la soledad... Nada quedaba de mi... Ya no tenía el corazón roto —susurró Catra con la voz temblorosa, mientras su mirada temerosa reflejaba que cada vez más se adentraba de nuevo en aquella sensación experimentada —. Yo... No podía creer como en un punto de verdad lo acepte. Aceptar que me había salvado de lo que sentía... Que había borrado todo de mí, volviéndome alguien más... Fue aterrador —por fin las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas y Adora de inmediato se lanzó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro de su pareja en su pecho —. Ya no sentía nada, Adora —sollozó aferrando sus garras a la tela de la blusa de la rubia quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras mordía sus labios —. No sentía nada, no me dolía nada y acepte estar bajo su control. Después, las voces en la cabeza, la conexión de todos esos pensamientos únicos de Hordiano Primero, y como él podía verme... Saber todo lo que sentía... Me sentí tan... Tan... —su voz se rompió —. Y cada vez que me devolvía la consciencia... Cada vez... Solo podía pensar en ti y que muy en el fondo quería que me salvaras... Que volvieras por mi... Pero otra vez las voces atacaban torturándome... Diciendo una y otra vez que no volverías por mi... Que lo merecía, que merecía ser dejada atrás por ti... La voz de Hordiano insistía una y otra vez en que tú vendrías por mi... Y una y otra vez esos pensamientos de que no sería así aparecían volviéndome loca —Adora se dedicó a depositar un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, un largo y profundo beso mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban en silencio de sus ojos. Furiosa e impotente, esas eran las palabras exactas para lo que sentía en ese momento, Adora no podía tolerar todo aquello que había hecho Hordiano Primero con la persona que más amaba, como la había destrozado tanto y como no llegó a tiempo... Cómo no llegó a tiempo, y que incluso, la vio morir frente a sus ojos, presenciando su último aliento. Esa imagen jamás se borraría de su cabeza, esas sensaciones y esa desesperación de perderla para siempre... Pero lo que Catra había experimentado, lo que sentía, solo fue un cruel y doloroso martirio. Entonces lo recordó... La ocasión después de salvarla y como Catra no podía asimilar que la había salvado, provocando de nuevo ese nudo en su estómago e intensificando más su rabia. También a su mente volvió la imagen de una Catra desesperada, rasgando su nuca, jalando con fuerza sus cabellos y rasguñando con desesperación la prenda blanca que se teñía en rojo por las heridas que se había provocado.

—Perdóname... —le susurró Adora con voz temblorosa, Catra se estremeció en sus brazos —. No llegue a tiempo, no lo hice... —su voz se rompió más, ahogada en la culpa mientras buscaba aferrar más el cuerpo de la castaña al de ella. Imaginar la imagen rota de Catra después de que le contó todo lo que le hizo Primero antes de ponerle el chip y durante su control, más los recuerdos de la Catra que revivió de la muerte después de que She-ra logrará usar sus poderes... Eran las imágenes de una Catra que le partían su corazón con fuerza y deseaba, que nada de eso le hubiera pasado.

Catra con exaltación sacó su rostro del pecho de la rubia para alzar su mirada a Adora y subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas acunándolas.

—Esto no es... Lo siento, no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto... No es... Es solo... —las palabras se atascaban en la garganta de la castaña, quien sentía una presión en su pecho. Desde antes sabía que si Adora se enteraba de todo eso, seguramente se culparía y por ello había evitado hablar del tema durante los últimos tres meses, pero la pesadilla que la había despertado esa noche había sido tan dura que se despertó gritando, asustando a su pareja, quien le intentó apoyar diciéndole que quizás, como Perfuma lo decía, era mejor desahogar lo que le había pasado y dejarlo ir, justo como habían hecho ambas con las pesadillas que tuvieron las primeras semanas después de la derrota de Hordiano, y como con ello habían empezado a dormir en una misma habitación como modo de apoyarse en caso de que alguna se sintiera insegura, logrando apaciguar un poco aquellas horribles sensaciones teniéndose cerca.

—Se supone que debo escuchar, que debo apoyarte, pero de verdad odio que tuvieras que sufrir tanto y que lo peor... Fuera que aquellos pensamientos te dijeran que lo merecías, ¡cuando nadie merece pasar por eso tan horrible! —alzó su voz casi con desesperación, quebrándose en el proceso al igual que su alma. Estaba tan frustrada que aquel sentimiento no le cabía en el pecho.

Catra no sabía cómo interrumpir aquellos pensamientos desgarradores que su novia tenía, que parecían estar a punto de volverla loca. No era su intención ser tan egoísta y atormentar de aquella forma a su pareja, sabía bien el efecto que podrían tener sus palabras, pero aún así aceptó su oferta y se desahogó con ella, provocando que los sentimientos de culpa asfixiaran a Adora incluso en esos momentos en los que está consciente de que debía apoyarla a ella pero que no podía haciéndola sentir más culpable.

Entonces en un intento de parar aquello, Catra acercó el rostro de su novia al de ella con brusquedad, dándole un beso que transmitía más que nada desesperación y una horrible necesidad de llenarse por completo de ella.

La primera reacción de Adora fue la de asombro, mientras las lágrimas aún se escurrían por sus ojos. El beso desesperado solo le hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y corresponderle con la misma intensidad, fundiendo sus labios en un beso descontrolado hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse, manteniendo corta la distancia entre sus labios con sus frentes unidas y mirándose fijamente mientras sus bocas estaban entre abiertas recuperando el aire.

—No vuelvas a culparte, jamás —le dijo Catra con autoridad, mientras sus ojos seguían acuosos, pero que reflejaban la determinación de su corazón —. No lo sabías, no podías saberlo... Yo tomé mi decisión... Pero al final lo hiciste, ¿no? Fuiste por mi, me salvaste aún cuando yo había sido una maldita contigo y aún cuando te había lastimado, ¿no es así? —su voz tembló mientras le sonreía con dulzura, volviendo el nudo en su garganta —. Volviste por mi, me salvaste, ahora estoy aquí... Sé que será muy duro olvidar esa sensación, aún la siento plasmada en la piel, pero, ¿sabes que es lo que me suele tranquilizar? —Adora cerró sus ojos mientras otro par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sabiendo bien la respuesta que se aproximaba —. Saber que estás ahí, a mi lado, sentirte, escucharte... Tú volviste, lo hiciste y eso es más que suficiente para dar inicio a qué esa herida sane —dijo con firmeza entregándole varias caricias en las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia con las yemas de sus pulgares. Justo ahora, las sesiones y palabras de Perfuma comenzaban a tener más sentido, aquellos eventos no eran fáciles de superar, pero con el apoyo adecuado con las personas adecuadas, era posible aquella sanación. Y Adora era esa persona adecuada para sanar esas heridas, esos miedos y esos recuerdos que no podía olvidar, pero si superar para que no fueran una sombra en su vida.

—Te amo tanto... Aún cuando esto se trata de ti, tu ahora estás diciéndome todo esto —Adora abrió sus ojos una vez más, observando a su novia con sus ojos llenos de amor a ella mientras la calidez de las manos de su pareja en sus mejillas comenzaban a brindarle tranquilidad.

—Decidiste escucharme, aún cuando sabías que eso podía romperte, pero lo hiciste y lo has hecho muchas veces a lo largo de estos meses, así que dime, tonta, ¿por qué yo no haría lo mismo? —le preguntó con cierta diversión, mientras algunas lágrimas volvían a ser derramadas por sus ojos bicolor —. Gracias por escuchar, eso fue suficiente —le susurró cerrando sus ojos con lentitud, sintiendo una ligera calma, aún si no lo parecía, haber hablado de ello si le había ayudado un poco —. Y antes de que digas algo, si, estoy diciéndolo con honestidad —murmuró abriendo su ojos derecho para mirar a la rubia quien le sonrió con timidez y volvió a cerrarlo —, podías haberme interrumpido al inicio, no dejarme seguir simplemente porque eso te afectaba... Y no lo hiciste, solamente me dejaste seguir para permitirme desahogarme, así que está bien si me has dicho que te sentías mal por ello después... De expresar lo que sentías después de decírtelo todo... Adora, también puedes ser egoísta en ocasiones, no debes olvidarlo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Adora dió un leve asentimiento y separó su frente de la de su novia, solo para llevar su cabeza al hueco entre su cuello y descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña quien rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia, quedando ambas abrazadas mientras Catra recostaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Te escucharé siempre, no lo olvides, aún si eso me lastima —le susurró Adora con dulzura. Catra sonrió.

—Hablaré contigo siempre, no lo olvides, todo con tal de arreglar las cosas... De superarlas —aseguró Catra con tranquilidad.

—Tú junto a mi y yo junto a ti, siempre juntas, para sanar... Para curarnos... Para superar el pasado —agregó Adora dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, con sus ojos cerrados, aspirando el dulce aroma a vainilla que su novia desprendía.

—Siempre... Tú cuidas de mi, yo cuido de ti... En todo este proceso... En todo este camino —afirmó la castaña con seguridad, besando la cabeza de su novia con dulzura.

El tiempo pasó sin darle mucha importancia, simplemente rodeadas del silencio mientras se mantenían abrazadas, sintiendo la calidez de la otra en aquella habitación que estaba acobijada por la noche. Ambas, juntas siempre, sanando como un equipo, superándolo como pareja... Dispuestas a mejorar su futuro, de arreglar aquellos cabos sueltos, de superar aquellos eventos que les hicieron daño, todo para evitar que fueran una sombra que consumiera sus energías y ganas de avanzar al futuro. Obteniendo fuerza cada que se abrazaban y se besaban, demostrando el amor que se tenían. Lo lograrían, sería un arduo trabajo y un largo camino... Pero lo harían... Todo porque su amor era muy fuerte... Tan fuerte, que había salvado a Etheria, entonces, ¿cómo no superarían eso cuando habían logrado evitar el fin del mundo? Sin duda lo harían, después de todo, ambas tenían una pizca de terquedad en ellas que las impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Y todo finalizó, con una par de jóvenes enamoradas recostadas en la cama, abrazándose mientras caían en los brazos de morfeo bajo la luz de las estrellas que atravesaban las ventanas de la habitación otorgándoles un poco de paz.

[...]

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, quién diría que me aventaría un One-Shot de Catra reviviendo la ocasión en la que fue controlada, sin duda me dolió mucho, pero en mi fic "The Beginning of New Stories" hice alusión de eso con fuerza en el último cap de la 1er temporada y quería poner una situación en la que Catra relatara ese hecho. Por cierto, ¿notaron la referencia al fic de Noelle "Don't Go"? Espero que si, solo fue un ligero pedacito en referencia a él pero que sin duda rompe el corazoncito :c
> 
> Escribir este OS sin duda me rompió el corazón este capítulo así que con permiso, me iré a hacer bolita a mi cama :"c


End file.
